Sick
by Psycho BakuRyou
Summary: Ryou comes down with a cold one day and results are Bakura's his doctor. Bakura has the part of being with Ryou down, but when it comes to the right medicines will he have to take drastic measures to call Marik(might come down. DRASTIC HELP! read profile


It all started one school morning. Ryou was rushing in the house putting on his clothes and getting his books ready because as usual he was late.

"You couldn't like wake me up?" Ryou asked putting on that "famous" sweater. Bakura slurped milk from his bowl. "Sorry." He said wiping milk on his shirt. Ryou groaned and had a hard time putting his sweater on. "Ryou it's like 100 degrees outside. Why are you putting on that tacky sweater?" Bakura asked. "It is not 100 degrees try 0 degrees. And my sweater is not "tacky" it's cute." Ryou said bumping into a wall. "Whatever you say. But when the fashion police comes knocking on our door and takes you away…don't say I didn't warn you." Bakura said. "You watch too much MTV watch some cartoons they're good for you." Ryou said finally forcing his head through the hole in his sweater. Bakura was sitting down with his legs crossed and arms out when Ryou started staring at him. "What?" Bakura asked. "You're going to school too." Ryou said. "Ha! No I'm not. I have math today. I'm not good at math." Bakura said. "You have math with me I suck too. We can teach each other." Ryou said putting on his shoes. "Fine. But I have to do something first." Bakura said walking up to Ryou. He took off Ryou's sweater and tossed it in a corner. Ryou gasped. "I spent 10 minutes putting that on!" He said angrily. "I don't want the fashion police to take you away and take your chocolate cake looking eyes." Bakura said smiling. "Chocolate cake hmm? That's new. You just don't want to be seen with me and that sweater." Ryou sighed. "You're so smart let's go to school and let's hope we don't run into those dumb Ishtar's." Bakura said dragging Ryou out.

Ryou shivered and rubbed his arms for warmth. "I'm going back for my sweater." Ryou said turning around. "No! No. Its not that cold suck it up Ryou. You'll live with out your sweater for one day." Bakura said. Ryou sighed and thought about his sweaters warmth. He looked at his watch and groaned loudly. "I can't believe I'm late again. This is like my 6th time this month." He groaned. "Oh my Ra only 6? That's nothing Ryou. The teachers not going to kill you for being late." Bakura said. "But…I'm her star pupil. I'm the "perfect" student." Ryou sniffed. "No ones perfect…maybe chocolate cake, but no ones perfect. No one likes perfect people. I'm actually glad you stopped being so perfect. I was starting to hate you." Bakura said smiling. "Wow that's nice. What's with you now and chocolate cake? My eyes don't look like chocolate cake." Ryou said. "Well…they remind me of chocolate cake and sprinkles because they're so brown." Bakura said. "I guess so." Ryou said. Bakura smiled and messed up Ryou's hair. "Like it needed to be any messier." Ryou complained. "Ryou calm down. Do you have your period?" Bakura asked chuckling. "The menstrual cycle is only for girls Bakura. I'm not a girl. Remember how sensitive I am about being called a girl." Ryou said. "Yes Ryou. I'm sorry." Bakura apologized.

They walked slower expecting to get to school in any second at the pace they were going. Ryou's teeth chattered without him noticing. "You sure are persistent Ryou." Bakura said looking through his book bag for something. "What?" Ryou asked with his teeth still chattering. Bakura pulled out his black sweater and put in on Ryou. "There now you look good and you won't be cold." Bakura said. Ryou closed the jacket and stuck his arms in so it looked like he had no hands. "Don't make that your permanent home now." Bakura said. "It's warm in here. How are you not cold?" Ryou asked. "I've lived in a desert for so long that it's never been cold so…it doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you city boy." Bakura said. "I'd rather be a city boy than a desert rat." Ryou said. "Shut the hell up Ryou." Bakura said folding his arms. "Ahh, so now you're cold. I thought the King of Thieves was never cold because he was in the desert for so long." Ryou said smiling slightly. "I'm…I'm not cold." Bakura lied. Ryou smiled and gave him back his sweater. "We can switch for now. We're almost at school anyway." He said. Bakura put his sweater on and sighed in relief in secret.

"Now, why did the Romans use Roman numerals?" The teacher asked. "Because they're Romans and they didn't wanna use the American numbers so they made up their own freaky numbers and called it Roman Numerals." Marik called out. Ryou came in the class with Bakura following him. "Wrong. God you're stupid Marik." The teacher said. "Thank you." Marik said smiling. "Finally you decide to join us Ryou. You're only—looks at her watch—1 hour late. Honestly Ryou, you forgot the meaning of responsibility. I thought I could trust you. I had no one to pass out papers today." The teacher said. "Maybe he doesn't like passing out papers. Maybe he doesn't like being the teacher's pet. Pick some new people for once. You're stressing Ryou out." Bakura said. "Oh my god Bakura." Ryou groaned to himself. "Is this true Ryou? I'll talk to you after class not now." The teacher said. "If I get in trouble I'll never let you live this down." Ryou hissed. "You'll be fine. Stop worrying." Bakura said passing him his history book. They went on with the lesson and Marik stayed for an hour repeating his same answer for his Roman numerals theory like a really retarded broken record. "Marik! It's wrong! Shut up!" The teacher screamed. The bell rang. "Thank you Marik you get out first! Everyone else have a nice day." She said. Ryou got out of his seat and woke Bakura up. "It's over we have your favorite subject next." He said. "Lunch?" Bakura asked. "No math." Ryou said. Bakura groaned. "Ryou. Don't leave I have to speak with you." The teacher said. Ryou gulped. "You'll be fine." Bakura said patting his shoulder.

The teacher closed the door behind him and Bakura put his ear on the door with Marik. "What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered angrily. "Listening like you. Ryou's my lima bean too." Marik said. "Lima bean? What the—never mind I should know better it's Marik." Bakura said. Everything started off quiet and then it got louder and went off to screaming. "Dude she's like massacring him in there." Bakura said biting his finger. "She's not making him into cheese." Marik laughed and snorted. "Ra you are stupid. Did you like fall off your crib or something when you were a kid? Get hit on the head perhaps? Mom smoked or drank while you were in her stomach?" Bakura asked. "No she ate a lot of pizza." Marik said. Bakura cocked an eyebrow and took his ear off the door when he heard footsteps. He bumped into Marik pushing him out of the way and hiding so the teacher wouldn't tell him anything. "Go to your class. Now you're late for that class and I'll make sure she screams at you just as bad." The teacher said letting Ryou go. "Lima bean!" Marik said happily. Ryou was paler than usual and walked stiffly with Marik and Bakura following behind him. "Ryou are you ok?" Bakura asked. "Y-yea…I'm fine." Ryou finally said sighing. "Sorry I didn't wake you. I should've listened to you about the star pupil thingy. Sorry." Bakura said. "It's ok you didn't know." Ryou said. "If you want, I'll take the wrap for your next teacher." Bakura said. Ryou smiled slightly. "That's nice, but no I can take it." He said. "Who-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Marik said in the background. Bakura glared at Marik. "What? What? Bring it bitch." Marik said sticking his hands up. Bakura flicked him dropping him to the floor crying hysterically. "Ow! That hurt I was just playing man." Marik said rubbing his injured arm.

They entered their class, which surprisingly hadn't started yet. People were saying the teacher had the case of _Number 3_. "Well, I got lucky this time." Ryou said starting the work on the board. "Ryou the teachers not here. Relax a bit." Bakura said dropping Yugi off his chair to put his legs on them. "How can I relax? There's work to do. You should get started Bakura. I can help you I actually know what I'm doing this time." Ryou said opening his book. Bakura stared at the problems. "What…the…fuck?" He asked in confusion scratching his head. "I figured you'd say that. Ok. Let me explain." Ryou said. He started explaining percents and proportions and cross multiplication. Bakura rested his chin in his palm and watched Ryou. _How does he do half the things that he does? I have no idea what he's talking about, but I'm too lazy to ask him what it's about. I just like hearing him talk. _He smiled and kept on daydreaming. _How does he keep his hair so clean? Mine is always hard. His looks like I can put my finger in it and it will come out fast not getting caught in any knots. _Bakura shifted his eyes quickly and looked around the room quickly. _Ah, Marik's imitating a chicken again. Exactly what he is. Yugi is being stupid with his Yami again. Right, like I can't see you doing stuff to your Yami Yugi. Dumbass. _He looked around some more and stopped at Kaiba. _You're always reading dumbass. Why don't you get your head out of the books? I bet he learns all the shit he talks from his book. Dumb shit talker Kaiba._ "Then you multiply the 3 to the 2 to get 6. Then you divide—_Ryou has a pointy nose. I wonder if my nose is pointy. He's got really big eyes. Like chocolate cake…I want some cake. Mmm. His Face looks soft too…hmm…I wonder…_

Ryou stopped talking when he felt Bakura touch his face. "Are you paying attention I'm not talking for my health?" Ryou asked slightly pink. "Um…yea. I was. You were talking about rice and cheese." Bakura said. "No I wasn't. Marik was." Ryou said. Bakura sighed. "Sorry. I was just daydreaming. I'll pay attention now I promise. Please explain it to me." Bakura said. Ryou looked at Bakura strangely. "Ok. I'll teach it to you…again. Pay attention though." Ryou said. Bakura actually paid attention this time though a couple of times went off daydreaming again. "I get it now." He said when Ryou was done. "Great took me 10 times, but I'm glad you got it." Ryou said smiling. Bakura sighed and started doing his work. "Dude I think the teacher died in the bathroom." Marik said going up to them. "We're working go away." Bakura said. "You just wanna be alone with him." Marik said. "No I don't!" Bakura screamed. Everyone in class looked at him. "Just go away." Bakura grumbled. Marik grumbled angrily and cursed at Bakura.

"What now?" Bakura asked when he was finished with his work. Ryou grabbed Bakura's paper to check his answers. He groaned to himself and rested his head in his palm. "Did I get any wrong?" Bakura asked. "Huh? Oh…yea. You got them all right. Good…good job." Ryou said smiling small. Bakura noticed Ryou's pink cheeks and sweaty face. "You feeling ok Ryou?" He asked. "I'm feeling fine." Ryou said. "You don't look too fine to me." Bakura said. "Now you're calling each other fine. What next?" Marik asked passing by them and secretly snatching Bakura's work. "I feel ok Bakura. Why…why do you ask?" Ryou asked. "You look hot. You're red on your cheeks." Bakura said. "Must be hot in here." Ryou said. "No…it's not hot in here. It's actually cold." Bakura said. "Don't worry about me. I need to finish my work." Ryou said.

"Damn! I got the wrong paper." Marik said looking at Bakura's actual work. "Where's my work?" Bakura asked himself. He saw Marik raising a paper in the air and left his seat to go and get it. Marik squealed like a girl and hid under his desk when Bakura started smacking him and threatening him about what would happen the next time he stole his work. The Teacher had finally come back from the bathroom and was blushing. "Dude did you die and come back to life?" Marik asked laughing with everyone in the class. "I was sick I wasn't in the bathroom." The teacher lied. "Liar." Bakura mumbled. "Did any of you start your work like it said so on the board?" The teacher asked. Ryou raised his hand weakly. "It just had to be Ryou." Marik said smiling at him. Bakura raised his hand too. "And Bakura? Dude Ryou must have given him a pill." Marik said. Bakura laughed sarcastically and glared at him. "Good now they have nothing to do while you little delinquents have to do extra work." The teacher said. Bakura started laughing at Marik. "Let me copy please!" He begged. "Kiss my ass." Bakura said. Marik turned to Ryou. "Ryou…you know you're my bestest best friend right? You are I wouldn't be how I am without you." Marik said. "Oh then Ryou you're not doing a very good job." Bakura said chuckling. "Can I copy please!" Marik begged getting on his knees. Ryou had his head on the table and looked through his folder for his work. Bakura gaped and grabbed Ryou's hands. "No Ryou. You worked hard on that. Don't let him copy. Let him get an F!" Bakura said. "Ryou no please! I'm failing math." Marik said. "You're failing all your classes!" Bakura said angrily. "Yea well…there's stupid people in all my other classes. I can actually pass this class if Ryou here let's me copy." Marik said. "Do it yourself. Ask the teacher." Bakura said. "No! She smells like shit!" Marik said. "So do you!" Bakura screamed. Marik sniffed himself. "I smell like cologne!" Marik screamed. "Yea the cheap kind!" Bakura screamed.

Ryou groaned and covered his ears. "Ryou if Bakura here wasn't telling you not to give me your paper…you'd give it to me right?" Marik asked shaking his arm. Ryou couldn't hear anything Marik was saying and felt nauseous every time he shook him. "See he wouldn't!" Bakura screamed. "Yea-huh! He didn't respond!" Marik screamed. "You actually know a 5th grade word. Oh my ra Marik." Bakura said slapping his hands on his cheeks. "See I smart." Marik said. "No you're not!" Bakura screamed. "Shut up please." Ryou said lowly. They couldn't hear him and went on at how Marik was so stupid. "Shut up Marik." Bakura said. "No you shut up!" Marik said. "You both shut up! I have a headache! Marik you're stupid! You're not copying my work and Bakura be quiet!" Ryou screamed. He threw his head on the table and covered his head with his arms. "See he said you were stupid." Marik said. "No he didn't!" Bakura screamed. Ryou got out his seat and swung a punch at Marik to shut him up. He slapped Bakura across the face and escorted Marik to his seat. "I want you to be quiet! And I want you to shut up! You're always fighting!" Ryou said almost shouting. "Well it's because he has cooties!" Marik said. "And he's just stupid I might catch it." Bakura said. Ryou sat in his seat and turned his head away from both of them. "Now you made Ryou feel bad." Bakura hissed at Marik. "Well you should've let me copy. I would have been done by now." Marik said. "Yea right. You'd still be on your first problem you dumb bitch." Bakura hissed back. "Ryou! Bakura called me a dumb bitch! Punish him!" Marik screamed shaking Ryou awake. "Stop shaking me! Ugh. Please leave me alone." Ryou said rubbing his head. "He thinks you're annoying." Bakura said. "Ryou! He called me annoying!" Marik screamed. "Please…stop fighting I'll give you two dollars each if you stop. Please. I have a headache." Ryou begged. Bakura noticed Ryou's sad eyes. "I'll stop if—Bakura shoved his book in Marik's mouth to shut up. "Thank you." Ryou said resting his head on the table.

Class had gone on a little while longer. Bakura's math book was still shoved in Marik's mouth and Ryou got a short nap. Bakura shook Ryou lightly to wake him up when the bell rang to dismiss them. "A little bit more time please." Ryou mumbled turning his head. "Ryou we're going to be late for science." Bakura said helping him up. Ryou groaned and grabbed his books with Bakura escorting him to science class.

The teacher was giving a really boring lesson about splitting atoms. How splitting one might cause a nuclear bomb and kill everyone. Ryou had his head down all the way to his thighs so it looked like he was reading looking down when he was actually sleeping. "I hate atoms. They can burn in hell with Marik." Bakura said ripping notebook papers for fun to kill trees and piss the science teacher off. "Bakura! Do your work! Stop ripping papers that's oxygen you're depleting!" The teacher screamed. Bakura actually did what he was told and started doing his work and reading…well, looking at the pictures. "Hey Ryou, I need your help again. I hope it doesn't bother you that I need help all the time. I know how science is like your best subject." Bakura said. Ryou snored. "So…you'll help me?" Bakura asked. Ryou said nothing. "Ok! Good! I need number 2. Something about how many atoms is there in a single strand of hair." Bakura explained. Ryou dropped his book on the floor and tipped over on Bakura's leg. "Ryou…are you sleeping?" Bakura asked. Ryou groaned. _I'll let him sleep. I know he's not feeling ok. Something is going on in his mind._ "Mr. Bakura you dropped your book." The teacher said putting it on his desk. "What is Mr. Ryou here doing? She asked. "Um…grabbing his pencil." Bakura said dropping his pencil. "Ryou wake up the teacher is right here looking at you!" Bakura hissed. Ryou slowly opened his eyes and grabbed Bakura's pencil. "You dropped your pencil Bakura." He said rubbing his eyes. "Thank you Ryou. See I told you he was getting my pencil." Bakura said. The teacher gave them a stare and went back to her desk.

"That was close." Bakura sighed. "What happened?" Ryou asked yawning and stretching. "The teacher came to check on us. You were asleep. You sure, like very sure that you're ok? I can take you home…-I-if anything." Bakura said. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I didn't sleep well. Stop worrying about me." Ryou said opening his book. "By the way, there are 1 million atoms in one strand of hair." He said.

Ryou started his work and noticed Bakura was finished. "It's nice and quiet now that Marik's not here." Ryou whispered to Bakura. "Yea I know. He couldn't possibly get into advanced Science. How I got in here…I don't know." Bakura said. "Well, because you're smart. You just don't apply yourself as much as you're supposed too." Ryou said sniffing. "Well I guess that's true. I only like being in school for one reason." Bakura said resting his head on the table. "Oh yea? What is it?" Ryou asked. "I…don't wanna say." Bakura said. "It's because of Marik…isn't it?" Ryou asked smiling. Bakura laughed. "No." He said. "Is it because you like working?" Ryou asked. "No." Bakura said. "Is it because of me?" Ryou asked. Bakura laughed for a long time. Ryou sighed secretly and let his shoulders relax. "Of course it's not because of you. I really don't know my reason why I'm here. I…forgot." Bakura said. "Oh. I…I really wanted to know why." Ryou said rubbing his eye. "Sorry." Bakura said. _Smart move Bakura. Laughing and my stupid remarks. I think I hurt his feelings. _

Ryou did his work and continued sniffing and ruffled his hair. "If you guys didn't finish you have to finish it for homework. Class dismissed." The teacher said. _I hate this part of the day. Ryou and me have different periods now. I'll be by myself. _"I'll see you after school Bakura. Don't get on the teachers nerves." Ryou said walking away from him. Ryou's hair whipped Bakura's face when he turned around to leave. "So…he does use Herbal Essence." Bakura said narrowing his eyes watching Ryou struggle walking to his class.

"Good afternoon class. Today we're learning how to write poems. There's plenty to choose from and be as creative as you want." The teacher said taking her seat to grade papers. _What to write about? What to write about?_ He bit his pencil. _I wonder what Ryou's doing now. What he's learning. It's an advanced class for sure. I miss him. He smells good. I could…write a poem about him. I want to make it good. I want to—_" Mr. Bakura." The teacher said breaking his concentration. Bakura blinked. "I need you to go to Mr. Duran's class to give him this money. I'm trusting you. Don't mess up ok?" She said."Ok…?" Bakura said taking the money and walking down the hall. Marik was drinking from a water fountain with a "**K**ic**K M**e H**ar**d I**n T**he Balls" sign on his back. Bakura did just that and took the paper off him. "Stupid meanies. That's the third person who's done it today." Marik said painfully. "Scratch your back more often." Bakura said. "Hey Marik…do you know where Mr. Duran is?" he asked. "Yea room 25." Marik said walking off leaving behind his hall pass.

Bakura looked at all the numbers on the doors and stopped at number 25. He knocked softly and opened the door. The class was quiet doing their work except for some low moaning sounds. "Yes?" The professor asked. "That language arts lady told me to give you this money." Bakura said walking up to him. "Oh thank you. Wait right here one moment." The professor said. Bakura looked around in the class and saw Ryou sitting in the front seat with his cheeks red and face sweaty and a pained expression on his face. "Here you go." The professor said. "Ok. Um…can I ask one of your students something?" Bakura asked. "Sure…why not?" He said. Bakura went up to Ryou and wiped sweat off his face. "Ryou, you don't look too good. You have 3 hours left of school go home and rest." Bakura whispered. "I'm fine Bakura." Ryou said. "No you're not. You're sweating and you're red again. You look like you were forced to eat shit. Go home." Bakura whispered. "I can make it. I can't miss this class. I have a B in this class. I have to get an A. I can't miss and ruin everything for myself." Ryou whispered back. "Ryou your—Ryou coughed loudly and rubbed his chest. "See you're not well. Go home. I'll…go with you." Bakura said. "I'm staying here Bakura." Ryou said. Bakura sighed and patted Ryou's shoulder before he left.

"Thank you Mr. Bakura. You may take your seat and start on your poem. I have a good feeling you will write something wonderful." His teacher said. _Right…_ Bakura took his seat. _This is hard. Poems are really hard to do. Poor Ryou. He looks really sick. Why won't he just go home? He knows he feels bad…he just doesn't want to go home. Ok Ra its school. I know it's important, but to miss one day…makes sense if you're sick. But that's what I like about him the most. He doesn't care whether he's sick or not, he's willing to go that extra mile to finish what he started. I really like that about him. Why am I even thinking about him? I've been thinking about him a lot lately…I…I wonder if that's bad. He's just—_"Lunch time. Let's see what you wrote before you leave." The teacher said. Bakura panicked. _I didn't write anything! I didn't write anything yet!_ He scribbled stuff on a paper and kept his cool posture. "Let's see what you have Mr. Bakura." She said.

Your eyes and a smile 

_Your eyes are like a chocolate dessert_

_A brown layer of delightness with light brown sprinkles _

_A dash of happiness when you're happy_

_And a smear of sadness when you're sad_

_Daub a smile to—_

"That's…all I have." Bakura said. She looked at it once more and watched Bakura smile at her. "Keep working on it." She said locking her class. "You weren't…hungry were you?" She asked. "No. No I was um…I dunno." Bakura said. "Were you describing someone or something?" She asked. "Uh…um…may-maybe." Bakura said. "Ooh." She said. "I'll see you when we get back to class. Have a good lunch." She walked away out of the building to her car.

Bakura opened the double doors to the cafeteria and sat down with his friends. "Yo dude that poem shit for that lady is hard! I'm writing a thingy on pizza because pizza is good. Yummy." Some kid said. "I'm writing it on math. How complicated math is." Some other kid said picking at his lunch. "I'm writing about what I want to be when I grow up, which is a scientist!" Some other kid said to Bakura and all his other friends. "What are you writing about Bakura?" They asked. "Nothing. It's not about anything." Bakura said hiding his paper. "Come on tell us." They urged on. "No...no thanks." Bakura said. "I bet its gurly that's why." Some kid said laughing with them. "It is not." Bakura said. "Mmm-hmm." They all said. "Whatever." Bakura said stirring his mashed potato. He looked around the cafeteria and saw Ryou sitting by himself again. He got up from his seat to sit with him when one of his friends grabbed his arm. "Don't ditch us again. This is the 4th time. Come on he's ok over there by himself." They said. "No. I'll see you guys later." Bakura said pulling his arm from his grasp and walking away towards Ryou.

Ryou sighed and coughed roughly again laying his head on his hand staring at his stirred food. Bakura cleared his throat and saw Ryou look up at him. He smiled. "Why are you sitting alone?" Bakura asked. "No one will sit with me." Ryou said. Then I guess I will." Bakura said crossing his fingers. "Thanks." Ryou said sniffing. "How's your class?" Bakura asked. "It's good." Ryou said drinking his milk. "Feeling any better?" Bakura asked. "I'm not sick." Ryou said. Bakura smiled. "No Ryou you're not." He said sarcastically getting drowned by Ryou's loud and rough coughing. "I'm not. Really. Just have…something in my throat." Ryou said. "Are you sure you don't wanna go home?" Bakura asked. "I'm positive. Schools almost over. Just 2 and a half hours left to go." Ryou said. "Not really, but ok." Bakura said. Ryou played with his food again. Bakura stared in his eyes making him blush. "Wh-what? Do I…I have something on my face?" Ryou asked. "Oh no. Just admiring. I…I mean staring at nothing." Bakura said quickly. "Hmm." Ryou said shrugging his shoulders. "You gonna eat?" Bakura asked. "Nope." Ryou said. "Nice." Bakura said. "I know." Ryou said. They stayed quiet. Bakura tapped on the table waiting for an idea to come to his mind. "I heard your class was writing poems." Ryou said. "Oh yea…we are." Bakura said. "Can I…read yours?" Ryou asked. "Um…su-sure." Bakura stuttered unfolding his poem paper and sliding it towards Ryou. Ryou laughed. "You're such a fatass." He said. Bakura smiled. "You know what I'm gonna do…? Make you…a chocolate cake." Ryou said smiling at him. "It's…not about…ok." Bakura said.

"Want me to help you?" Ryou asked digging in his pocket for a pencil. "Ok." Bakura said. "Alright. I'll help you now let me just throw this out." Ryou said standing up to throw his lunch away. Bakura watched Ryou walk away and sighed. "Everyone thinks it's a cake…hey as long as he didn't get it…I'm good." Bakura said to himself. Ryou tossed his lunch away and saw Bakura's friends behind him. "Excuse me." He said. "You stole Bakura from us." They said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I…really don't even know why he's coming either he never used to do it before." Ryou said. "Probably wants something." They said. "What could he possibly want from me?" Ryou asked. "Answers. Nerd." They laughed. "Just kidding. You're cool Ryou." "Thanks…I guess. I'm gonna go now. I'm helping Bakura with his poem." Ryou said coughing. "That's a nasty cough Ryou. You ok?" One of them asked. "Yea. I'm ok. You're just like Bakura always asking if I'm ok. I'm fine really." Ryou said. "No…just asking I mean you're kinda red and sweaty not to mention you're coughing. You're gonna catch a cold…or maybe a bigger one." They said. "I'm never sick. I'll be fine." Ryou said. Ryou went to walk away when they grabbed his arm. "What's Bakura's poem about?" They asked. "I really don't know. I think it's about a chocolate cake." Ryou said. They laughed. "Chocolate cake. That's pretty funny. Thanks Ryou." They said letting him leave.

Ryou walked back to the table and just thought about something odd about Bakura's poem. "Chocolate cake? Where have I heard that before?" Ryou asked himself. Ryou took a seat next to Bakura and grabbed his pencil. "Bakura…your poem…it wouldn't happen to be about…something else right?" Ryou asked. Bakura stayed quiet. "This is really hard…could you help me?" He asked trying not to answer his question. "Sure." Ryou said. Just as Ryou was about to help him the lunch bell rang. "Oh…sorry Bakura. I have to go. Good luck with your poem." Ryou said coughing and walking away. "I think…I think he found out." Bakura said nervously walking back to class.

"You know how short this class is since lunch cuts in…so hurry and write your poems so I can read them and help you out." The teacher said when they were back from lunch and sitting. "Hey chocolate cake man." His friends said. "Don't bother me." Bakura said concentrating. "Ooooh someone's PMSing." They said chuckling. "Bakura groaned. "Stop. Go away for a few minutes." He said scratching his head. _Daub a smile to…complete. A rich and creamy sensation?_ "Ah whatever!" Bakura almost screamed. "There's my poem." He said tossing it aside. He sat in his seat watching the time go by so he can go to his next and last block of the day, which was P.E so he could be with Ryou again. "Mr. Bakura is something the matter?" His teacher asked. "No." Bakura replied sounding a bit angry. "Stressed out huh? Splash some water on your face. As your teacher I order you too." She said. _Order me? She can't order me! Ah, whatever let me just get out of here. I'm bored anyway._ He got up from his seat and went to the bathroom.

Bakura looked around the empty silent hallways making a clicking sound with his teeth. He tucked his hands in is pocket and walked slowly to waste more time. "Where is it? Where is it?" He heard someone saying in the bathroom. Bakura opened the bathroom door a peak and saw Ryou scrambling through his book bag in the bathroom. Ryou started breathing hard and quickly and moaned grabbing onto his chest scrambling faster through his book bag. "Ryou are you ok?" Bakura asked coming in the bathroom and grabbing his shoulders. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ryou screamed trembling in fear still breathing hard. "What are you looking for I can help you?" Bakura asked helping Ryou relax. "Nothing!" Ryou screamed slapping Bakura's hands off him. "Ryou…what is the matter?" Bakura asked worried. "Nothing! I'm fine! God do you ever stop worrying about me!" Ryou shouted placing a hand on his head and wobbling. Bakura grabbed Ryou before he fell. "Stop screaming. You're hyperventilating Ryou." Bakura said stroking his arms. Ryou started to tear. "Stop it" He said breathless and turning his head from Bakura. "I'm trying to help you. Where's your medicine bottle?" Bakura asked sitting Ryou with his back flat on the wall. He sat in front of Ryou looking in his book bag for the bottle. Ryou groaned and closed his eyes in dizziness. "Don't worry Ryou. Hang in a few more minutes." Bakura said patting his face. Ryou coughed. "I have to get back to class." He said wobbling to get up. "No Ryou. Let me help you. Class is almost over." Bakura said finally taking out the bottle. "Gotta spoon?" He asked. Ryou shook his head and sealed his lips. "I'm not drinking it." He muffled. "Why the hell not?" Bakura asked. "It's just worthless fluids going into my system." Ryou said. Bakura laughed. "You're too funny Ryou. Now open up." He said. Ryou shook his head. "Will you do it for a nickel?" Bakura asked. Ryou shook his head. "A quarter." Bakura asked. Ryou shook his head. "A hug…" Bakura asked. Ryou tipped his head in a yes and no stance. "A…kiss?" Bakura asked. Ryou moved his head hesitantly. Bakura smiled slightly and walked into a stall.

"You ready?" He asked sounding a bit gargled. Ryou lifted his knees. Bakura crawled over to him and put his knees down to meet with him face to face. "I'm still not opening." Ryou said blushing a little. "Oh you will." Bakura said chuckling. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked. Bakura sat on Ryou and grabbed his hair. "And now…you're scaring me…a little." Ryou said blushing furiously now. Bakura kissed him making him cough during it. He spit Ryou's medicine in his mouth and detached his lips from his now placing his hand over Ryou's mouth and laughing. "Ew!" Ryou muffled. "Sucker." Bakura said snickering. Ryou swallowed it and gagged. "See was that so bad?" Bakura asked. "Yes! That was in your drooly mouth!" Ryou screamed. "I should hurt you for—Bakura placed a hand over his mouth. "Shut up already. Ra you talk a lot." He said smiling at him. Ryou sighed. "I don't know what that medicine will do? Nothing really. Just travel through my system. I still have my fever and I'm still coughing. I still have my head ache and sweating problem." Ryou said. "Let it kick in. If you still have a fever…I'll cool you down." Bakura said smiling. "You're confusing and stupid. No wonder you don't get math." Ryou said. "What does this have to do with anything! Ra! Just pick at my weak spot won't you!" Bakura said folding his arms. Ryou hugged him and giggled then coughed all over him. "You're taking care of me when _I'm_ sick." Bakura said petting his hair. "Ok Yami." Ryou said looking up at him. Bakura stared in his eyes. "Chocolate cake." He whispered. "There you go again. Chocolate cake. I'm buying you one today to shut you up." Ryou said standing up and wobbling. Bakura helped him up and rubbed his arms. Ryou slowly smiled in enjoyment and sighed. "P.E?" Bakura asked. "Yea. Let's go to P.E." Ryou said grabbing onto Bakura.

"My friends!" Marik screamed when Ryou came in with Bakura. "Oooh…someone's feeling a bit touchy feely today." He said smiling at them. "Ryou's sick Marik." Bakra said. "Sick…for your love and care." Marik said placing his hand on his forehead. Ryou blushed. "Give it a rest Marik." Bakura said. Everyone started playing, but it was silent. No laughing, screaming, or talking. Silent. "Dude what the hell man! It's P.E! You're supposed to talk." Marik screamed. "I…will sing a song." He said. "No!" Bakura screamed. Marik cleared his throat.

"Uno ((one)) Dos ((two)) Tres ((three)) Catorce ((Fourteen)) Hello…hello! ((Hola!)) I'm in a place called Marik land! ((Donde estas!))—

"Oh god he's singing the I-pod song." Bakura groaned.

"If you want to meet me baby…just call me on my celly phone!" Marik sang pulling out his pencil. "That's a pencil Marik." Ryou said coughing. "Shut the fuck up ((Ryou)) You don't know shit! ((Yea!)) Bakura you're stupid ((very)) Hand Ryou over to me-e-e-e-e-e! So I can fe-e-e-e-e-e-e-el! ((Yea yea yea yea yea yea))" Marik sang horribly. "In your dreams." Bakura said. "Not even." He corrected himself. "Dude, I should be a singer. I've noticed my talent." Marik said. "You must not know what talent is then." Bakura said. "If you weren't so hot I'd kill you now." Marik said. "And if you weren't so entertaining I'd kill you too." Bakura said. "Thank you. I know what I should be…since I entertain you. I should be an engineer." Marik said. "He was only a few letters off from entertainer. He's making his way to brilliance." Bakura said. "I'm smart…in my own unique way." Marik said. "But…you're not unique." Bakura said. "Oh yes he is." Ryou said making himself comfortable on Bakura's lap. "Oooh getting a little "frisky" eh Ryou? Trying to pull a move? My lima beans growing up." Marik sniffed. "What move?" Ryou asked. "Like this." Marik said grabbing Ryou's hand to grab Bakura's. "Why are you hitting yourself Bakura? Why are you hitting yourself?" Marik asked using Ryou's hand to punch Bakura's face. "Oh yes. I'm so hot. Check out this six-pack. My little man titi's and— "They're pecks! Pecks!" Bakura screamed. Ryou chuckled. "You! Shut up! I don't have man boobies." Bakura sniffed folding his arms. "That's hard to believe when you wear a—gasps—SPORTS BRA!" Marik said. "It's a tang top idiot." Bakura said. Marik grabbed Ryou's hand to rub Bakura's ass. "I'm so bad. Mmm. Roundy roundy roundy." Marik said. Ryou got a hold of his hand and blushed with Bakura. "My ass…it's been violated." He said. "Ah, don't be such a baby. I slap everyone's ass all the time." Marik said slapping Ryou's ass as an example. "Hey! Don't touch him!" Bakura said angrily. "Fine! I'll come back! And you will all die! And I will eat cotton candy!" Marik screamed walking away. "Idiot. I swear man." Bakura sighed.

"I'm going to go play Bakura. Are you coming with me?" Ryou asked sitting up. "I'll play something different. I'll see you in a few minutes. Be careful please." Bakura said. Ryou stood up wobbling and patted Bakura's back running over to play games with his friends. "Hey Baku-ra-a." Marik said walking over to him shyly and smiling with his hands behind his back taking big steps. "What idiot?" Bakura asked. Marik sat with his legs underneath him in front of Bakura. "What?" Bakura asked again. "Nothing." Marik giggled. "What the hell do you want? You know I hate you yet you still come to annoy me." Bakura said. "You don't mean that." Marik said. "Oh I mean it 110." Bakura said folding his arms. Marik tipped his head. "So………….?" He said. Bakura groaned in annoyance. "Do you like Ryou?" Marik asked. "Of course I like Ryou. He's my best friend." Bakura said. Marik scratched his head. Bakura was daydreaming about grabbing a truck and smacking Marik's head to make him uglier than what he already was to him. "Was that it?" Bakura asked. "Do you love Ryou?" Marik asked sitting on his knees now. "Love? Ha! Pssh no. Not—no of course of. That's preposterous." Bakura said brushing himself off and smiling nervously. Marik cocked an eyebrow. _Go away Marik!_ "Lying." Marik said. "Huh? No I don't lie." Bakura said. Marik cocked his eyebrow again and smirked. "Ok…maybe a little." Bakura said blushing. Marik cleared his throat. "Ok fine! Damn." Bakura said blushing a lot now. "Ok! Thanks!" Marik said skipping off. "Hey! Wait! No!" Bakura said scrambling to his feet to get him, but he had left. _Oh no! I just pulled the biggest mistake of my life! I told Marik my biggest secret! He'll tell the world! And…Ryou will know…and he'll…--I can't believe I'm so stupid. _Bakura groaned.

Ryou walked around looking for someone to play games with and started feeling light headed. He saw people talking, but in a blur as if his ears had been shut off. He shook his head and rubbed it. "Where is Bakura?" Ryou asked himself not being able to see anything but blurs. Everybody was kissing? Yes, kissing. "What?" Ryou asked himself. Marik walked up to him with a ball in his hand. He sounded distorted and grabbed Ryou's hand. "Where are you taking me?" Ryou asked him dizzily. Marik said something ending with "boo-boo." "Boo-boo?" Ryou said in confusing. Marik opened the bathroom door and turned on what seemed to be the sink. "Ho. Uoy tog a gib tuc uoyR. Ahahahaha." Ryou heard. "Uh?" Ryou said in confusing. "Uoy ko?" Ryou shook his head. "Everybody was kissing." Ryou said. "Dna?" Marik had said. "I…feel left out." Ryou said sadly. "Ll'I eb dalg ot ssik ouy uoyR. Os uoy t'now leef tfel tuo." Ryou felt Marik kiss him. Marik! Ryou groaned and passed out on Marik. "I knew I was good." Marik said smiling.

"Alright. Wait up for me. I need to wash my hands." Bakura said to his friends laughing and coming in the bathroom. He chuckled a little bit longer and stopped when he saw Ryou leaning on Marik. "Well…um. I need to wash my hands." Bakura said sounding angry to cover up his sadness. "Ryou passed out." Marik said. "Yea and I'm rich…well, I am. Yea right." Bakura said. "He did. Look." Marik said grabbing Ryou's arm and letting the rest of him hang. "Then why didn't you come running outside you freaking idiot!" Bakura screamed. "Um…personal reasons." Marik smiled slyly. Bakura threw Ryou over his shoulders and glared at Marik one last time before he snuck out of school with Ryou.

"Stupid Marik." Bakura grumbled. "I wonder what went on in there. Ryou wouldn't choose Marik over me…right? Nah Marik's too much of a cockroach." He said. Ryou coughed loudly. "Ba-kura?" He said weakly. "Yea?" Bakura said. "Where am I? Am I still in the bathroom…with Marik?" Ryou asked. Bakura frowned. "No. You're home now. You…fainted." Bakura said. "Ooh. I didn't wanna go home." Ryou said tiredly. "School was over when you fainted." Bakura lied to him. "Oh. Then it's ok." Ryou said hanging onto Bakura's neck. _For such a fucking skinny kid, he weighs 500 pounds! He weighs a ton. _He tossed Ryou on his bed when he got home and covered him with his covers. "Get some rest Ryou. I'll check up on you in a bit." Bakura said. Ryou grabbed his hand. "Why are you taking care of me?" He asked. "I'm tired and I feel like playing doctor." Bakura said trying to walk away again. "The truth." Ryou demanded tightening his grip on Bakura's hand. "No reason. Just wanted to help that's all. No big." Bakura said shaking Ryou off and quickly walking out. A slip of paper fell from Bakura's pocket when he walked out and landed at the edge of the bed. Ryou coughed and opened it up revealing Bakura's poem. Ryou read it over and over again becoming more familiar with it. "Chocolate eyes? Chocolate cake?" He kept saying. _"I wouldn't want the fashion police to get you and your chocolate cake looking eyes." "No ones perfect…maybe chocolate cake—" "Your eyes remind me of a chocolate cake with sprinkles because they're so brown." _"He wrote his poem about…me." Ryou said smiling slightly. He put the poem away and turned to his side to get some sleep.

Bakura came back in the room hour's later watching Ryou shiver and sweat. _How can someone sweat…and shiver?_ He put his hand on Ryou's fevered forehead and wiped his sweat. "Way to get sick Ryou. Only you." Bakura chuckled putting a cold blanket on his head. Bakura walked away hesitantly constantly looking back at Ryou. _It wouldn't hurt…would it? He's asleep. He won't know._ He walked back to Ryou and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Ryou giggled and turned away from Bakura. "I'll see you in the morning…I guess." Bakura said shutting the door silently. Ryou opened his eyes when he saw Bakura was gone and rubbed his kissed cheek. He waited a few minutes till 12 before he went to Bakura's room or wherever he was. _Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up time! _Ryou sniffed. "Just like we practiced in times like this." He said in a mirror. "Mommy...I don't feew good can I stay wif you?" Ryou said to himself in the mirror looking sad and puppy eyed. "Perfect." He said grabbing his blanket and a pillow.

He walked trying not to act too hyper and knocked on Bakura's door silently. "Come in." Bakura said. Ryou peeked inside and stuck his head in. Bakura sat up quickly and looked for a shirt to put on. "What's the matter Ryou?" He asked. Ryou licked his lips. "Bakura…I…I don't feew good…can I stay wif you?" He said sticking his bottom lip out and making his eyes big. _Hehehehehehehehehe!_ "Um…sure." Bakura said making space for him. Ryou walked slowly and crawled under the covers sticking his head out from under the covers and resting it on Bakura's shoulder. "W-why'd you come?" Bakura asked. "I wanted to be with you and…I didn't feel good. I needed my cute doctor." Ryou said. "Your what doctor?" Bakura asked. "My good doctor." Ryou said smiling. "Hmph." Bakura said cocking an eyebrow and smiling at him. Ryou sneezed. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow. Bakura stroked his hair. "Sleepy time?" He asked. "Sleepy time." Ryou muffled hugging his Yami tightly. Bakura smiled and played with Ryou's hair. _I wish he was like this all the time. Cuddly and soft. _He watched TV with mute on it being cautious about waking up Ryou who was snoring lightly moaning and still snuggling with his Yami. Ryou hiccupped in his sleep and clenched his Yami's shirt. Bakura watched him cocking an eyebrow. Ryou got up from bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Bakura followed behind him quickly.

Ryou screamed. "Why me!" He cried. He thought he had finished and quickly dropped to his knees throwing up more than before. Bakura grabbed all his hair so it wouldn't get dirty. "I'm going to die today Bakura." Ryou cried. "Don't say that." Bakura said patting his face. Ryou moaned. He calmed down from throwing up and laid in bed exhausted. "I really appreciate your help Bakura. It's really nice of you…almost too nice." Ryou said. Bakura sat up. "Your welcome. It's no big deal really." He said. Ryou sat up with him. He sat closer to him hugging him. "Ryou…can I ask you a question?" Bakura asked him sniffing his hair, which was directly under his nose. "Anything." Ryou said yawning and rolling Bakura's shirt with his finger. "Let's say…hypothetically speaking I…liked you." Bakura started. "Yes…?" Ryou asked moving closer to him. "What…what would happen?" He asked. Ryou stayed quiet still playing with Bakura's T. Bakura waited for an answer. "Well…" Ryou said. He kissed Bakura. "A lot of that would happen." He said blushing and smiling. Bakura smacked his lips in a rhythm. "Now…let me as you a question." Ryou said. "Shoot." Bakura said. "Your poem…who is it _really_ about?" Ryou asked. "Ok another hypothetical question. What if it was you?" Bakura asked. "I'd say I really liked your poem and I'm glad you chose me to be in it." Ryou said. Bakura sighed. "You can't keep everything away from me. I know everything you do already." Ryou said smiling. "I hate you. You're too smart." Bakura said. "You don't really hate me." Ryou said. "I know." Bakura said laying down now. "Good night Bakura." Ryou said. "Night." Bakura said turning off his lamp. Ryou leaned over Bakura and turned on his lamp quickly. He kissed him and turned it off again.

Bakura awoke the next morning strangled in Ryou's grasp. Ryou was coughing and groaning like before. "How the fuck do you treat a cold. I'm just…being with him. I got that part down. But what do I do?" Bakura asked himself. He got out of bed and did the most impossible and most desperate thing in the world. Call Marik…for help. "Hello." Ishizu's voice said pausing. "Hello Ishizu is—"We're not able to reach the phone right now. If you would please leave your name, phone number address and maybe your age everything would be ok." Ishizu said. "That little whore." Bakura said when the message thing bleeped. "I didn't know Ishizu was such a whore. I'd never leave my number to her…who knows if it could be for Marik…that idiot. Is this thing on? Whatever. Um…Marik…aside from that little comment I made just now…I need you to like…pick up your phone. I don't know how to…treat a sickness and I thought you did which I should've thought a little bit more because you're kinda stupid, but see I'm giving you a chance to prove me wrong. If you can like…is this thing still on I don't want to be like an idiot talking to myself like I did when I called the doctors—"Hello." Yami Marik picked up the phone sounding tired. "Put Marik on the phone." Bakura said. "Why should I?" Yami Marik asked. "Because I know where you live." Bakura said trying to freak him out. "And you really wanna know where I live? That means you know where Marik lives also." Yami Marik said. "Yami stop torturing the telemarketers. Let me handle it." Bakura heard Marik say. "Yea my wife just died and I need a new coffin. Will I get a discount because she died right when you called?" Marik asked. "It's me idiot!" Bakura said angrily. "Bakura you're a telemarketer! Congratulations." Marik said. "No! Ugh. Marik I need your help. Ryou's really sick now and—hangs up the phone. "What…a little bitch." Bakura said clicking the phone.

Ryou was coughing and throwing up again. "I don't know what to do!" Bakura cried. "Use the force." Someone said from outside their window. "You don't know how happy I am to see you now." Bakura said opening the door for Marik. "Will you be happy all the time or just now?" Marik asked. "Just this second. Help Ryou please." Bakura begged. Marik went up to Ryou who was throwing up in the toilet. Ryou looked up at Marik green faced and said hello. "You're the worst doctor." Marik said to Bakura. "I'm trying." Bakura said rubbing his head nervously. Marik dragged Ryou off to bed and laid him down. "Now, you don't have to do this all the time, but do it." Marik said to Bakura. He lifted Ryou's shirt and listened in his stomach. "What does— "Shhh!" Marik shushed. Bakura folded his arms. "He's hungry. Chicken soup." Marik said. "What's a soup?" Bakura asked. "I'll make it." Marik said grabbing Ryou's leg and dragging him out. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand. "Save me! He might kill me with his poisonous food." He hissed. "I'm trying to help you Ryou. Marik was my last hope." Bakura said. Marik sat Ryou on the kitchen chair and put all the pots to make soup and ingredients to make it. Bakura put an arm around Ryou and rubbed his arm. "Now… when making a Marik soup you need eggs." Marik said. "Eggs…in a soup?" Ryou mumbled. Marik turned to see if Bakura was paying attention and saw him stretching his arms and resting them on the table. "I don't think eggs…would go into a soup." Ryou said. "Well in this soup it does!" Marik screamed. When Marik turned around again he placed his arm around Ryou again.

The room got dark. Marik had all his little "potions" on the table and throwing them into the soup laughing evilly. "The perfect soup!" He said laughing evilly and adding all the stuff on the table. Bakura hid behind Ryou and when it was over and all the lights came on magically he lifted his head. "Soup for you." Marik said like a stewardess. Ryou tasted his soup and coughed hysterically. "You killed him!" Bakura screamed. "Hmm…I think I added too much pepper." Marik said. "I don't want it." Ryou sniffed. "I'll do it. I'll do it the professional way. The Bakura way. The best way. The smart way." Bakura said. He dug into the cabinet to look for more uncontaminated pots and got spoons too. "Now…get ready!" He said cracking his fingers. He picked up the phone and called a restaurant. "Yea I want a chicken soup. Delivery please. Thank you." Bakura said hanging up and leaning on the table. "The Bakura way. The smart way." He said again. "But…you can't express your love with a bought soup." Marik said. "Who's expressing love…it's soup?" Bakura asked. "I'm sure Ryou would've liked it better if you actually made it. Love conquers all!" Marik said dramatically. "Shut up Marik who put the quarter in you?" Bakura asked. "There's a quarter in me!" Marik asked scared. Bakura got the door to the soup man and poured some in a bowl for Ryou. Every time Ryou would go to drink a sip from his spoon he would cough it back into the bowl. Marik and Bakura watched pathetically. Marik nudged Bakura and secretly pointed at Ryou and pretended to be drinking from a cup. Bakura cocked an eyebrow. Marik wrote it on a paper.

"H3LPO RYU DRINKY 'IS SOAP x X x X soup."

"Damn Marik write English." Bakura said. Marik urged Bakura annoyingly and kept nudging him. "Go away." Bakura said. Marik eyed him angrily and slammed the door 3 times to annoy him even more. "Good." Bakura sighed. Marik slammed the door once more and really left now…or did he? Yea he did. "This is hard. I used to like eating soup. Now I keep coughing it back into my soup bowl. At this rate…I'll be 30 by the time I take my first gulp." Ryou said. "I'll help." Bakura said. Bakura grabbed a straw. "Now why didn't I think of that?" Ryou asked himself. Bakura smiled and frowned when Ryou looked down at his soup. "What's wrong? I just saw you frown." Ryou asked still looking down. "H-how'd you know I—"My tables so clean I can see everything on it." Ryou explained. "I was thinking about what Marik said…about the soup." Bakura said. "The "You can't express love with a bought soup" thing?" Ryou asked. Bakura sighed and nodded. "Marik's an idiot." Ryou said. "No shit Sherlock." Bakura said. "Don't listen to him he doesn't know anything. You don't need to express it anymore." Ryou said. "But…I feel I don't…as much as I want too." Bakura said. "This straw. This straw…shows it too. Everything you do for me expresses it." Ryou said. Bakura gave an unsatisfied sigh.

Ryou got up to dump Marik's soup and put his dish in the sink. He stopped directly in front of Bakura and kissed him. They had been kissing for a while when Marik came rushing through the door screaming "Aha! I caught you!" "That's some mighty big infection you got their Bakura." Ryou said lifting his lip so it looked like they weren't doing what Marik suspected. Bakura's tongue lolled out and giving a sighed breath. "Infection?" He said. "Yea! A big one." Ryou said. "You were just checking his infection?" Marik asked. "Yea what else would I be doing?" Ryou asked leaning more into Bakura. "Oh I thought you'd be like…whee whaa whooing." Marik said. "You have a weird name for everything. Whee whaa whooing. Stupid ass." Bakura said laughing and grabbing Ryou's arm. "I'll catch you one day." Marik said walking out. Ryou sighed. "That was a close one." He said. "Yea…it was." Bakura said moving Ryou away from him so he could walk.

Ryou gave a loud long yawn. "I'm going to take a little nap. Refresh myself now that I have a full belly of chicken soup." He said. "Alright then. I'm watching TV if you need me." Bakura said. He kissed Ryou on the cheek and went to his room. That was when…he started coughing. "Son of a bitch. If I get sick now I'll kill…Marik." He said lying on his side. He gave a yawn and started watching MTV's fashion police. Ironically, he saw Ryou's sweater as one of the hip sweaters. "I'll be damned. I feel pretty stupid now." He said. Ryou awoke 30 minutes later hyper and happy. "I feel better! I feel better!" He said happily crashing Bakura's sleeping time. He jumped on his bed and shook him awake. "I feel better." Ryou said again. "Ugh. That's great." Bakura said stuffily. "Aww. Bakura's sick now. I can be your doctor. Let's see what's you gots." Ryou said sitting on him and checking him. Marik gasped. "How the hell did you get in my room?" Bakura asked angrily. "If you believe in magic then—"Shut up. Damn he always fucking says that." Bakura said angrily. "I may not have caught you Whee whaa whooing, but I caught you Whoo whaa wheeing!" Marik screamed. "I was just checking him." Ryou said. "Poor Bakura's got a cold now too." He said patting Bakura. "Aww! Want me to make you soup!" Marik asked hyperly. "No! Just go away let me sleep." Bakura said crankily. "Let's make him some soup doctor." Marik said to Ryou. "Sure nurse." Ryou said. "Nurse! I don't wanna be the nurse!" Marik screamed running out. Bakura groaned.

I Whee whaa whooed. Lol. Don't ask where I come up with this stuff. I hate those words so I make up my own. This brings back so many memories…the sickness. The funnel. Yes…I drank medicine through a funnel because I hated taking it. Yes I hated taking it. It's been a while since I've written. Lot's of 15's I've been going too. No time. I'm reading this fat ass book called the Arabian nights. Pretty good. Very interesting. Lol. P.S raise your hands if you still want Marik to be the idiot in everything! I'm having second thoughts about him…thinking of making him actually…NORMAL! No! But I think I should what do you think? R&R……………………P.S.S have any of you seen that Mentos commercial with the birds and all the chirping rhythm? Funny ass commercial.BY THE WAY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GAY POEM! I SUCK AT IT! LOL! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! HYPER! ME HYPER! NOW! ((runs down the street)) i got issues...I'm getting help on May 2nd...just playing...lol


End file.
